Lost Love
by DeathlyPhoenix
Summary: SONGFIC TO EVANESCENCE 'HELLO'. Set during 6th year, after Ginny starts going out with Harry but before Dumbledore is killed. STRONG HPGW. Harry POV for the aftermath of Ginny's death. FULL SUMMERY AND WARNING INSIDE. Rating to be safe


**AN:** Hello people! This is my very first songfic.

**Here are my warnings-**

_It's a strong Harry/Ginny. _

_Kinda sad. _

_Contains character Death_

_Mentions suicide (briefly)_

It's to Hello by Evanescence (wicked band) and it's set in sixth year, before Dumbledore's dead but after Harry starts going out with Ginny. There has been an attack at Hogwarts and Ginny is dead. This is the aftermath of her death from Harry- her boyfriend's -point of view.

**THANKS TO: Zoe (no.1 dracolover (do you know how much it pains me to have a friend who loves him so much)) for being my beta! Evanescence for the amazing music (if you haven't heard the song before look it up, it's sooooo good). As well as Kelly (Cowabunga) for helping me with come up with the idea for this fic. **

I'm not sure what to rate it and what genre to put it in so if you think it should be rated higher/lower or the genre should be different then tell me in a review (I'm presuming that I can change those things, correct me if I'm wrong).

I think that's it, ummmmmmmm, well...

ENJOY!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Lost Love**

**Songfic**

_**Evanescence – Hello**_

****

_**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again**_

The bell rung as it should do, signalling what should have been the end of an ordinary Monday. But today wasn't the day everyone had expected it to be, Voldemort had finally struck Hogwarts. The Death Eaters spared no one; hundreds of children had died today. But to Harry Potter that didn't matter. He knelt in the grass just outside the Quidditch pitch. He knelt next to a body, the body of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He didn't care that it was pouring with rain. He didn't care about the little first years, crying in pain. He didn't care about anything else, just Ginny; his Ginny.

After the battle Harry had run off after his friends who he had lost when the Death Eaters stuck, just as panic broke out. He had yet to find Ron and Hermione, he hoped that they were okay but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He knew she wasn't dead, just asleep and he was going to be there for her when she woke up. But, as more time passed, it was slowly dawning on him that she wouldn't wake up, that she really was dead-

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

"No, no, no, no! You're not dead", He yelled to himself, trying to convince himself of something not true, grief began to take over him and a tear slid slowly down his cheek, he wiped it away furiously.

He then became desperate. He held on tight to her cold body, he looked into her glassy eyes and whispered "Come on Ginny, wake up. We have to go find Ron and Hermione." He let out a laugh, it sounded hollow, dead, just like Ginny.

"Come on, open your eyes. Tell me that everything's alright. Tell me I'm a prat for worrying about you and that you can take care of yourself. _Please_."

That was when someone wrapped their arms around him from behind. Dumbledore dragged him to his feet.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Harry didn't notice, or more likely, didn't care that he was covered in his own blood. He was severely injured and needed help.

He lay in the hospital wing, exhausted from the battle and at fighting Dumbledore, he had wanted to stay with Ginny. He was going to be the first to kiss her when she woke up. That was the first time he heard the voice.

_**Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello.**_

The voice quickly became his only friend. Nobody talked anymore, any voices silenced quickly, everyone was grieving.

The voice told him that he was now all alone, nobody would care for him, nobody would love him anymore. The Weasley's would hate him for being the reason that Ginny was dead. If he hadn't been in the school the Death Eaters wouldn't have come and killed her. It was his fault that she was dead and his fault alone. The voice continued to talk to him. Told him that the world would be better off without him and a part of him believed the voice.

_**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
**_

As the weeks passed, Harry lived in a semi-alive parallel universe. He barely ate and never slept. He was exhausted. But he didn't need to sleep as far as he was concerned he was asleep already. He had convinced himself that he was dreaming and he would soon wake up. He would wake up to Ginny.

Months passed and Harry still had not changed. Ginny's death had tipped him over the edge. The scary thing was that Voldemort knew how broken Harry had become and he knew how to tear Harry into a thousand more pieces. He killed more and more people. Almost everyday a student from what was left of Hogwarts lost someone. Whether it was someone Harry had never known, or whether it was someone Harry knew, he blamed himself. He truly believed that his life had no point, his life only hurt people and he couldn't stand that.

That was when Dumbledore decided to get some much needed Harry.

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
**_

Harry refused this help; he didn't need it. In Harry's mind he was a weapon his only purpose was to destroy Voldemort. Once the war had ended his work would be done, in fact the war was the only thing stopping Harry from suicide. He refused to admit that he was broken and needed help.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**_

Months pasted and Harry now realized his life was not a dream, he lived to kill and that was all that mattered.

* * *

please review.


End file.
